Overlord - Dark Reign
by Arimane503
Summary: L'Impero glorioso è caduto ed un mondo intero da conquistare si apre davanti all'Overlord e i suoi serventi, ma qualcosa di oscuro è all'opera, una costante minaccia alla vita dell'oscuro signore l'hanno costretto a portare nel suo mondo un estraneo che detiene degli oscuri segreti e che lo aiuterà a dar vita ad un nuovo Oscuro Dominio, che cambierà per sempre il destino del mondo.


**Nota dell'autore**

Overlord - Dark Reign è una storia ambientata tempo venti anni dopo gli eventi di Overlord II e prende una piega molto meno umoristica, seguendone una molto più cupa e violenta.

La storia segue principalmente una serie di intrighi politici e il guerra fredda tra il Oscuro Dominio, regno dell'Overlord e il Sacro Impero Glorioso, un potente regno nato dalle ceneri del primo Impero Glorioso, oltre i confini del mare, che vuole ristabilire la grandezza perduta anni prima.

Questo primo capitolo funge da premessa alla storia vera e propria, introducendo alcuni dei nuovi personaggi con dei brevi racconti sulla loro storia.

**Parte 0.1 Uscito dal buio della tomba**

Non vi era via d'uscita.

Per quanto si sforzasse, lo spazio oscuro che lo avvolgeva come un sudario non gli permetteva di muoversi di un solo millimetro.

Da quanto tempo si trovava in quella situazione? Un giorno? Un mese? Un anno? Non lo ricordava…

In quella fredda e buia tomba era condannato all'eterna immobilità, con la sola compagnia dei vermi e degli insetti che si nutrivano delle sue stesse carni.

La solitudine in quel cieco incubo era intollerabile e il silenzio era divenuto assordante.

Oramai non gli era rimasta altra occupazione che parlare al vuoto in ascolto, intessendo racconti e discorsi nel vano tentativo di fuggire alla propria follia.

I ricordi nella sua mente non erano altro che immagini frammentate e sconnesse… un mondo intero che forse una volta gli apparteneva, ma che poi gli è divenuto del tutto estraneo.

In questo vorticoso turbine di pensieri non vie era ne senso ne ordine… tutto sembrava essere stato posto nella sua testa alla rinfusa in modo rapido ed impreciso.

Ma tra i ricordi rimanevano delle costanti, anche se vaghe, come le immagini di sete persone… forse amici, forse parenti, ma comunque legati da qualche legame speciale;

Poi vi era un altro uomo, ma questo era accompagnato da un esercito di mostri… demoni tanto terribili e ripugnanti che l'Inferno stesso li aveva ripudiati.

Un nome gli vorticava di continuo nella mente… Alcazar…. Alcazar…che cos era Alcazar? Qualsiasi cosa fosse, non doveva essere una cosa buona. Al suo pensiero sentiva sempre un forte senso di disgusto ed inquietudine. Forse era lui la causa della sua attuale situazione?

Questo incubo ad occhi aperti sarebbe potuto durare per sempre, trascinandolo sempre più nell'abisso della più nera pazzia…ma non lo fece.

Il destino aveva altri piani per lui…

Il silenzio cessò e l'oscuro sudario si squarciò.

In un attimo il suo corpo schizzò nei cieli come una stella cadente.

In un fragoroso boato tonnellate di terra e roccia si sparsero in tutto il firmamento, portandosi con sé interi villaggi e città, con uomini donne ed animali.

Fu un'esplosione spaventosa con l'epicentro proprio vicino alla zona dove si trovava lui.

Non si ha idea di quale fosse la causa, ma di certo il devastante turbine di morte che seguì l'esplosione avrebbe dovuto uccidere qualsiasi forma di vita in tutti i regni circostanti e nessun uomo comune sarebbe stato in grado di sopravvivere… e questo è quello che sarebbe dovuto accadere anche a lui, ma per qualche strano motivo lui sopravvisse.

L'esplosione accese in cielo una forte luce bianco-azzurra dalle emanazioni accecanti che, illuminando il cielo notturno, lanciò involontariamente al mondo un crudele messaggio, che annunciava l'inizio di una nuova era, inaugurata dal catastrofico evento che le generazioni future avrebbero chiamato "Il Grande Cataclisma", un'esplosione terribile che porto alla morte di migliaia di vite innocenti.

Quel giorno per lui invece ebbe un significato diverso: l'inizio della sua seconda vita.

Dopo una certa quantità di tempo, che sembrò un'eternità, lui lentamente si sollevò dalla nera terra e inorridito si guardò attorno.

Il paesaggio era quanto di più alieno e malato si potesse immaginare di questo mondo: il cielo era ricoperto da un'eterna nube scura piena di gas acidi e velenosi, la terra era nera e in essa vi erano piani sconnessi e in gran parte frammentati con enormi costoni di roccia segmentata e tagliente che squarciavano il terreno come nere schegge d'oscurità che pugnalavano la terra.

Disgustose masse vischiose di sostanze tossiche dalla colorazione di un azzurro accecante permeavano il passaggio e in qualche modo contaminavano quel poco di flora e fauna sopravvissuta, trasformandole in ripugnanti abominazioni ricoperte di vesciche bluastre e appendici supplementari.

Tutto questo gli apparve dinanzi come uno spettacolo sconvolgente, ma niente di tutto ciò poteva reggere il confronto della terribile scoperta che fece in seguito, che vedeva lui solo come protagonista…

Rimanendo così tanto tempo al buio, senza muoversi, non si era mai posto il problema del suo aspetto, pensando che fosse simile a quello delle persone che abitavano i suoi ricordi.

Consapevole di aver passato molto tempo paralizzato sotto terra, pensava di essere vecchio, con una folta barba e delle profonde rughe, come qualsiasi anziano in età molto avanzata… ma questa sua immagine si dimostro tragicamente sbagliata…

Si guardò le mani e con grande stupore si rese conto che erano ridotte a mucchi scheletrici di carne marcia, dimora di vermi e scarafaggi.

La sua gamba destra era bruciata e ridotta ad un moncherino, mentre l'addome era stato perforato in più punti da qualche genere di arma da taglio, simile ad un'ascia o qualcosa di simile.

Si tocco la faccia ed il mento, scoprendo che quella barba, che era sicuro di avere, non c'era.

A seguito di questa scoperta la consapevolezza gli scoppiò nella testa e il ricordo di ciò che fu prima di essere rinchiuso nella tomba gli cadde dolorosamente addosso come un macigno di innumerevoli tonnellate.

**Ora ricordava!**

Il suo nome era** Fengor**, meglio conosciuto come "Il Mago", leader di un gruppo di potenti paladini senza macchia e senza paura intenti a dare inizio ad una crociata contro le forze del male:

Vi era **Melvin Piùpance**, il piccolo eroe mezzuomo, giocondo ed allegro come sempre;

**Ober Ozi**, re degli elfi, saggio e gentile, come ogni membro della sua nobile razza;

**Ser Guglielmo**, il santo paladino di Cima Del Firmamento, che difendeva la sua gente come se fosse il bene più prezioso al mondo;

**Aurelio Aurelius**, re dei nani, generoso ed onesto con tutti i popoli della Terra;

Preziosa, l'eroina ladra, che mise in pratica le sue indiscusse abilità furtive per combattere le ingiustizie;

**Khan**, il gigante guerriero, guida del popolo del deserto di Ruboria e grande esempio di forza ed autocontrollo;

Infine **Vessperion**, un eroe aggiuntosi al gruppo solo negli ultimi tempi, di cui però non seppe mai granché.

Tutti loro erano membri di una squadra che aveva come unico scopo di far trionfare la giustizia sulla maggiorissima calamità che abbia mai tormentato il mondo: l'**Overlord Alcazar **e il suo esercito di serventi.

Ricordava di aver combattuto in compagnia dei suoi amici e che alla fine prevalsero, ma poi… successe qualcosa di terribile…

Vessperion cadde da un dirupo… forse era morto, ma non ne potevamo essere certi e quindi… lo abbandonammo!

Si! Qualcosa in loro era cambiato in quel momento.

La loro purezza originaria venne corrotta e quella che era stata una grande squadra di amici divenne una crudele coalizione di tiranni.

Avrebbe voluto aiutare Vessperion, ma… qualcosa dentro di lui lo tratteneva e lo costrinse andarsene.

Un'oscura entità di suprema malignità si era annidata nel suo corpo… all'inizio non lo capì, ma poi comprese la verità in tutto il suo orrore.

Si trattava dell'anima malvagia di Alcazar, mai veramente morto, tornato nel regno dei vivi per vendicarsi sui suoi assassini, facendoli abbassare tutti al suo livello con ausilio della sua oscura

Influenza.

Fu tormentato più di tutti, poiché il defunto Overlord aveva scelto il suo corpo come nuova dimora, per poi divenire lo strumento supremo del suo ritorno.

Con il passare dei giorni sentì la sua anima scivolare via, finché non giunse l'oscurità della tomba.

Ora sapeva che il suo nemico aveva abitato il suo corpo per anni, mentre lui… fini nel corpo morto del suo nemico!

In questo scambio di ruoli a lui toccò abitare la putrescente carcassa del suo rivale, trovandosi così condannato ad un destino più terribile della morte.

Per sempre avrebbe vagato senza meta sulla Terra, fino alla fine dei tempi, quando il mondo stesso non sarà ridotto ad un ripugnante cadavere putrescente solcato da piaghe infette che furono le città dell'uomo, nel vano tentativo di portare consiglio ai potenti, per poter almeno così tentare di aiutare il prossimo garantendo, se non la giustizia e la libertà, almeno la pace.

Questa fu la condanna dell'eroe caduto che mai morirà, e… malgrado la sua insignificanza… sarà proprio la sua esistenza a dare avvio alla catena di eventi che avrebbero portato alla "Notte più buia" e all'instaurarsi del nuovo dominio globale.

Le future genti lo avrebbero sempre ricordato solo come un pallido fantasma che silenziosamente varca le ere di questo mondo come un bieco messaggero di sfortuna.

**Parte 0.2 Io, Harkon**

Molti anni sono passati da quando tutto questo ha avuto inizio, ma sembra essere avvenuto solo ieri.

All'inizio ero solo un ragazzo qualunque, privo di qualsivoglia importanza, ma, in qualche modo, un crudele scherzo del destino cambiò per sempre la mia vita.

Ricordo che venni strappato al calore dalla mia mia casa e della mia famiglia, e portato in un immenso abisso d'oscurità da quello che mi sembrava essere un sortilegio…perché qualcosa di più razionale non poteva essere.

L'oscurità cessò e mi ritrovai all'interno di un'immensa e spettrale sala del trono, circondato ovunque da inquietanti creature, osservato con sguardo di fuoco da un imponente uomo rivestito di una nera armatura, che sembrava essere più un demone dell'Inferno, che un sovrano.

Le creature mi presero a calci e mi dissero che mi dovevo inchinare di fronte al loro padrone. Lo feci.

Il gigante mi parlò e io in principio non capii che cosa che cosa voleva dirmi e cosa voleva da me, ma poi compresi.

L'Overlord, così si faceva chiamare, voleva il mio aiuto. Diceva che il suo regno era sull'orlo della rivoluzione e voleva che trovassi una soluzione per lui o mi avrebbe fatto decapitare.

Malgrado non fossi in qualche modo esperto nel sedare le rivolte, preferii aiutarlo… principalmente perché ci tenevo a mantenere la mia testa attaccata al collo.

Mi informai e scoprii che quella era solo l'ultima di una lunga serie di rivolte già avvenute e già sventate, quindi mi chiesi se non ci fosse qualcos'altro dietro alla richiesta dell'Overlord… mi ci volle un po'… ma poi capii…

L'Overlord in passato era sempre stato un sovrano sicuro e spietato, ma qualcosa negli ultimi tempi lo aveva spaventato… qualcosa che difficilmente avrebbe potuto combattere con i suoi soli mezzi, e così fece uso di metodi disperati, come rapire persone a caso provenienti da altre dimensioni, nel disperato tentativo di porre fine alla minaccia che lo perseguitava, una minaccia che in qualche modo era legata alla nuova rivoluzione, o almeno così pensava.

Riteneva che persone provenienti da mondi differenti dal suo potessero essere possessori di conoscenze a lui sconosciute e quindi capaci di risolvere problemi che per lui erano irrisolvibili.

Molti prima di me erano stati rapiti, ma nessuno di loro si era dimostrato all'altezza del compito, di venendo così delle ulteriori vittime della follia dell'Overlord.

Riflettei al lungo sul problema, dopo aver consultato appunti e documenti della libreria personale della Torre Oscura, per poi giungere alla soluzione del dilemma. Per una volta le lezioni di storia mi sarebbero tornate utili… infatti era chiaro che ciò che in fondo ciò di cui l'Oscuro Signore aveva bisogno erano solo persone più istruite di lui e del suo consigliere…

Fu grazie al mio spirito d'osservazione che capii che l'Overlord desiderava che trovassi un metodo per rimuovere per sempre le minaccie alla sua vita, trovando una soluzione definitiva alle continue rivolte.

Io, per quanto potessi delle remore a riguardo, decisi di aiutarlo suggerendogli nuovi metodi di controllo delle masse, attraverso il totale controllo delle fonti d'informazione e la diffusione di una nuova propaganda che mostrava il regine dell'Overlord come l'unica vera salvezza della gente e che la guida del Signore Oscuro era l'unica vera risposta a tutti i problemi del popolo.

Questa propaganda avrebbe dato al popolo l'illusione di avere una propria identità culturale strettamente legata all'Oscuro Signore e che di ciò dovevano essere talmente orgogliosi, che anche il resto del mondo si sarebbe dovuto unire a loro sotto l'Oscuro Dominio.

In poche parole feci uso degli stessi metodi che avevano utilizzato i fascisti e i nazisti per prendere il potere, instaurando una feroce dittatura ed un culto della persona.

Dopotutto, ritengo che la dittatura sia la naturale evoluzione di un impero del male come quello dell'Overlord, no?

Allora era chiaro, con i miei suggerimenti avrei potuto cambiare un intero pianeta, costruire una nuova nazione e portare alla nascita di un nuovo ordine globale. Un sogno che diventa realtà!

Per tutta la vita ero stato solo sempre un individuo insignificante, solo uno dei tanti… senza prospettive per un futuro sempre più nero.

Qualcosa dentro di me mi faceva odiare profondamente il prossimo, pensando sempre come la vita degli altri mi sembrasse sempre piena si successi, mentre la mia era destinata solo all'oblio. Tutto quello apparteneva al passato, perché, incredibile ma vero, dopo il mio rapimento la mia vita era cambiata in meglio e la mia opinione ora aveva il peso pari a quello di uno dei più potenti politici della Terra.

Per questa possibilità non potei che essere profondamente devoto al mio nuovo signore e gli giurai che gli sarei sempre stato fedele, indipendentemente da come sarebbero andate le cose in futuro.

L'Overlord Sayron mi volle al suo fianco come consigliere e mi diede il titolo di responsabile della propaganda. L'intera fonte d'informazione del regno era in mano mia, e ne feci buon uso per costruire l'immagine di una nazione unita e forte sotto la saggia guida di Sayron, nostro unico signore , per poi inaugurare la nascita di una nazione vera e propria , organizzata come un regime totalitario in senso moderno: l'Oscuro Dominio.

Ben presto il mio aiuto andò ben oltre ai soli suggerimenti in campo politico, con la creazione della macchina a vapore (spacciata come mia invenzione), dando inizio ad una rivoluzione industriale che portò oro a palate nella tesoreria della Torre Oscura.

Vennero create le prime fabbriche, per poi essere affidate al mastro servente Germox, Capo forgia dell'Overlord, che iniziò immediatamente a produrre in quantità industriale beni che spaziavano dai vestiti alle armature da battaglia, dalle comuni pentole alle prime armi da fuoco.

Avevo già accennato che per questa gente sono considerato anche l'inventore dei primi cannoni e archibugi? Comunque ora lo sapete…

Suggerii anche nuovi metodi per espandere il Dominio, impadronendosi in modo subdolo e spietato di alcune zone chiave del pianeta che avrebbero assicurato la nostra egemonia sul resto del mondo.

Conquistammo il totale controllo di Ruboria attraverso il controllo dei commerci. L'economia dei loro potenti commercianti dipendeva quasi totalmente dai prodotti delle nostre fabbriche, e i predoni Ruboriani preferirono sempre più impossessarsi solo delle nostre merci… questo ci assicurò la loro obbedienza… sarebbero finiti nella miseria se avessimo smesso di rifornirli di prodotti, nel caso che si fossero opposti al Dominio.

Poi toccò al popolo dei nani, grandi scavatori di miniere e costruttori di moderne macchine da guerra. Ci offrimmo volontari di bonificare la loro terra dai dalla presenza del blob che aveva contaminato e semidistrutto il loro regno al tempo del grande cataclisma. Poi ricostruimmo le loro città (secondo il nostro gusto estetico), imbottendo pareti e pavimenti di bombe attivabili a distanza. Ci assicurammo la loro obbedienza dinanzi alla prospettiva della loro totale distruzione per mano delle nostre bombe, e in più, tanto per andare sul sicuro, facemmo assassinare in segreto il loro re , con l'ausilio si diverse pressioni politiche, riuscimmo a far incoronare re un nostro burattino.

Ma il mio trionfo fu l'assoggettamento del popolo elfico. Il loro popolo era tra i più forti nel combattimento e in più potevano fare affidamento alla loro naturale affinità con la magia, ma dopo la distruzione del loro ultimo santuario, si erano ridotti ad un popolo separato ed errabondo,

Offrimmo loro la possibilità di popolare alcune delle nostre città di confine, con la scusa che eravamo divenuti magnanimi e che volevamo solo la pace con loro. Feci contaminare l'acqua dei loro pozzi con delle sostanze chimiche che causavano demenza e ceca ubbidienza, che trasformarono nel corso di diverse generazioni la maggior parte del loro popolo in ubbidienti schiavi deformi. Che ridere osservare quegli patetici abbraccia-alberi ridotti a creature infime e stupide come i serventi… e il bello fu che non capirono mai che fu opera nostra! Ah!

Ero proprio sulla cresta dell'onda… nessuno in tutto il Dominio osava mettere in discussione la mia autorità, forse tranne Gnarl, il primo consigliere dell'Oscuro Signore, che probabilmente era ostile nei miei confronti a causa del timore che glia avrei potuto soffiare il posto. Comunque , ero divenuto uno dei pezzi grossi, un membro della cerchia ristretta dei più potenti e fidati servitori dell'Overlord.

Avevo l'illusione che tutto questo sarebbe potuto durare per sempre, ma poi, dopo circa quattro anni di spasso, qualcosa cambiò.

Le paranoie di Sayron si fecero improvvisamente più violente. Per qualche strano motivo l'Oscuro Signore sentiva la propria fine sempre più vicina e ciò lo portò a divenire un recluso.

I giorni passarono e la sanità mentale del suo signore non accennava a migliorare, ma poi improvvisamente si risollevò da quell'oscuro torpore, sostenendo che aveva finalmente capito il grande disegno e che ora aveva il bisogno di andarsene.

Partì da Arcadiopolis, Ex-capitale dell'Impero Glorioso, ora divenuta la sua nuova capitale, per avventurarsi verso il mare aperto con la sua nave…

Non fece mai più ritorno… i serventi blu che avevano perlustrato quell'area marittima riferirono di una tempesta che aveva colpito in pieno la nave.

La nave non venne mai trovata e il suo equipaggio fu disperso…

Dinanzi a questa grave crisi, io e Gnarl cercammo di mantenere le redini del dell'Oscuro Dominio, ma vi era la necessità di un sostituto capace alla più svelta.

Le nostre preghiere vennero esaudite quando il figlio più anziano di Sayron, Braldur, figlio avuto con la Prima Signora Kelda, compì sedici anni e si rivelò ufficialmente come il degno successore del padre sul trono del male.

Da allora sono avvenute molte cose… Braldur si dimostrò un valido leader, anche se un po' arrogante ed ingenuo, ma il suo regno durò solo otto anni… un terribile nemico… o meglio, un vecchio nemico in cerca di vendetta , era giunto alle nostre porte.

Quello che seguì fu l'inizio della fine per tutti noi e anche il preludio alla mia magnum opus, "La Notte più Buia"… ah, che ricordi… e tutto questo avrebbe segnato il destino del mondo per sempre.

Prima non ero niente, ora sono tutto… non importa più ciò che ero prima, nel mio vecchio mondo…io so chi sono realmente…io…sono…Harkon!


End file.
